


Motion Sickness

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Natsu is once again in a situation where he has to deal with motion sickness, however, a certain ice mage notices something off and decides to step in to help.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Motion Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Gratsu fanfiction I made up because I was bored, enjoy.

"Ugh, do we have toooo?" A pink haired male whined as he lay in a heap in the floor, his cheeks slightly puffed out. 

A raven haired male rolled his eyes as he gazed down at the other, his arms crossed "You really are hopeless flame brain, it's a train get up and deal with it" he grumbled, but to no avail. 

A blue cat placed his paws onto Natsu's forearm, applying a little bit of pressure to give his friend a nudge "Come on Natsu, you can't stay here" the little creature added, though his tone was sympathetic. 

Two females joined the group, one sighing at the sight of Natsu on the floor while the other just ignored him since it wasn't anything new. Erza then relayed the information of the job they were going to take before reaching down, snatching the back of Natsu's scarf and dragging him onto the vehicle. All the while said male kicked and whined, showing, letting the entire platform know that he didn't want to go onto the train. 

"Natsu. Suck it up and deal with it" the red haired requip mage said. 

With a series of more whines and complaints the team finally made their way onto the train, taking their seats at a booth. Erza sat Natsu down by the window so there was easy access to the outdoors if he really needed to throw up. Gray sat next to the pokey faced dragon slayer, knowing that sitting opposite him was definitely not something to do, he learned that the hard way.  
Erza and Lucy took their places opposite the boys while Happy sat himself on Lucy's lap. 

Natsu groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach in a futile attempt at making the pain go away or at the very least lessen it.  
Gray glanced out the corner of his eye at his friend next to him, he would never admit it but he never ever liked seeing the pink haired male in such a frail and vulnerable state. If Natsu was on his own at a moment like this and someone decided to attack him, he wouldn't be able to do anything to defend himself. That thought actually scared Gray a little, but just like his true feelings towards Natsu there was no way he'd ever admit to it. 

However, he took a closer look at the other noticing something different about him. Usually he'd be on the floor groaning about how he hated vehicle, how he'd never set foot on one ever again. The raven haired ice mage looked to see Natsu hunched over, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach with his eyes shut tightly, his jaw clenched and his whole body trembling.  
Gray didn't want to draw any attention to himself nor draw any attention to Natsu, so he waited for a while for the girls to fall asleep before speaking up about it. 

"Hey, flame brain. You doing alright?" He asked, the concern he felt showing itself in his tone. 

Said dragon slayer opened his right eye just enough so he could look at Gray, putting a smile on his face though it appeared more as a grimace than anything else. He opened his mouth with the intention of answering Gray's question but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a small pained cry, that was answer enough to know that Natsu wasn't alright, in fact, the pink haired fire wizard seemed to be in more pain than usual. 

"Natsu?" The raven haired wizard spoke again, his tone filled with more worry than before. 

Heavy breaths were coming from Natsu, his skin started to coat in sweat as another pained cry came from him "h...hurts...ah!..." the small hint of tears were gathering in Natsu's eyes, leaking out from the corners. 

The entire scene had Gray at a loss for words, this definitely was worse than the other times they had taken a train or gotten on any vehicle. Instead of childish whining, it was clear that the other was in genuine pain and Gray wasn't sure what to do.  
The heavy breaths coming from Natsu grew quicker and shorter, what was once heavy puffs of air soon turned into gasping for air. He was close to hyperventilating if not already at that point.  
Gray's eyes widened, the situation started to grow more and more serious at each passing moment. 

"Hey, Natsu. Natsu listen to me, you need to calm down" his tone now filled with high concern as he sat up, lifting a hand to place it against Natsu's shoulder. 

The dragon slayer continued gasping, his chest rising and falling at an alarming pace, some breaths sounded painful which worried Gray all the more. It was as if the words he had said had gone unheard, there was some relief when Natsu leaned into the cold touch of his hand, it told Gray he was somewhat aware of his surroundings.  
Then the small sound of words came from his mouth. 

"G...Gray… m...make it...stop…" the male whimpered, Natsu Dragneel the salamander actually whimpered.

The ice mage couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet it here he was hearing the flame brain whimper and turn to him of all people for help. Letting out a soft sigh he lifted his other hand, adjusted himself before guiding Natsu to lay down, placing his head onto his lap and making sure the other was comfortable. 

"Calm down idiot, take slow breaths" Gray said, his tone going back to its usual bored self though there were still hints of worry and concern, you'd have to know the guy well enough to be able to tell. 

Natsu looked up at his rival, seeing the gentleness within the eyes that gazed back down into his as well as the warm yet cold touch of his skin against his own. It offered him enough comfort to nod his head, changing the pace of his breathing, taking in air and slowly releasing. Soon enough, thanks to Gray's comfort, his breathing returned back to its normal pace. 

He flashed a small grin "Thanks dude, I owe you" his voice barely at its it's normal volume but it was still better than it was, though it was clear Natsi was still in pain and so Gray ran his fingers through the pink strands of hair, scraping his blunt nails against his scalp in a soothing manner. 

"Damn right you do, now try to sleep ya flaming idiot" he said, there was no malice to his words, they were playful and soft. 

Natsu wanted to throw a remark in return, but before he was able to his eyes slowly closed and he was pulled into the serenity of sleep. The pain in his stomach forgotten as he was lulled away to dreamland. Gray smiled, chuckling softly before letting his own eyes close allowing himself to fade away into his own dreamland. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
